More Questions
by Twilily
Summary: Begins at the tail end of Collision. Its a JATE fic, but not immediately. Also CC and SANA.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. Also, this takes place in the 2nd season, so there are possible S2 spoilers...just FYI_

* * *

Jack just stood there and tried to soak everything in. There in front of him stood Ana Lucia, the woman he had met in the airport bar back in Sydney. He thought back to when this mystery man showed up with Sawyer over his shoulders.

He was having a good day, spending time with Kate, although acting like a total idiot seeing that he couldn't hit his own golf ball straight except straight into the jungle. And then this mystery man shows up with an unconscious Sawyer attached to him.

They had immediately set off for the hatch. While he and Kate took care of Sawyer, this Eko guy and Locke began to talk. Jack couldn't even stay with Sawyer while Kate was there. He could see that she cared for him and it hurt him, although he would never say it. He casually said that he never learned the whole whispering in the ear technique at medical school and walked away. He couldn't stand being in that close proximity with Kate and seeing her holding Sawyer that way.

He walked in on Eko and Locke talking and discovered that Shannon had been killed. Being fired up about Kate and Sawyer, he went off hearing this news. He began to gear up with Locke to head into the jungle when Eko mentioned it: that Ana Lucia had done shot Shannon by accident.

Ana Lucia.

"What did you say?" Jack asked.

He repeated the same, repeated her name. He had to see if it was true. He agreed to go out with Eko alone, no weapons, just the two of them. And that's where he finds himself at the moment: remembering the look on Sayid's face as he walked by with Shannon's lifeless body in his arms. He remembered having that same look on his face during a time in his own life, but right now his mind followed his eyes to the figure coming closer to him. There eyes met and just…stopped…

"Ana…" Jack spoke first.

"Jack." She replied.

"What happened?" he genuinely wanted to know.

Ana Lucia just looked at him and he could see her internal struggle of whether to tell him or not. It reminded him of Kate. He smiled inwardly at the thought of Kate, but quickly regained his focus on the person in front of him.

"Ana…please…" Jack pleaded.

"It was an accident…I thought she was one of them…" She spoke matter of factly and brushed past him, leaving him to stand in the jungle.

Jack was stunned: "them"? Where they the same as "the others"?

* * *

Ok...please review...I'd love feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. BEWARE: Takes place after "Collision"...S2 spoilers...you have been warned! _

* * *

Kate stayed back at the hatch to watch over Sawyer, although that's not where her mind was at the moment. It was with Jack. She kept replaying his reaction to this name, this Ana Lucia. It seemed to have shocked him, hearing it. Apparently he knew this person. It showed in his face. She remembered all of his facial expressions exactly, however witnessing him remember another woman's name didn't really sit well with her.

She looked back at Sawyer, who had continued to shake due to being septic. Although the shaking had calmed down considerably since she had gotten him to take the pill, his fever was still high. She placed a cool towel on his forehead while she tried to forget the look on Jack's face when she was whispering to Sawyer. She knew it hurt him to see her care for Sawyer that way, but she couldn't just sit there and watch Jack struggle with him.

As she removed the towel to replenish it with cool liquid she distinctively heard Sawyer start to mumble. She couldn't understand it though. He was speaking almost gibberish. She leaned in closer to try to make out any words when all of a sudden Sawyer's eyes shot open. He reached out for Kate throat and latched on. Kate was reminded of the Marshall's reaction to her leaning over him. She managed to fight Sawyer off, leaving him on the floor and doing what she did best…ran.

Meanwhile, Jack had finally caught up with Ana Lucia, with Eko closely behind him. He didn't try to speak to her again until they reached the hatch. Ana seemed to be intrigued with the structure, but not surprised…as if she had seen something like this before. Jack had let his mind wander long enough and reached gently for Ana's shoulder. She turned to him slowly with the same empty stare she had earlier in the jungle.

"Ana…please talk to me," Jack pleaded.

"Jack…there is nothing to talk about. I shot that girl. We were heading through the jungle trying to get to your camp sooner for Sawyer. We had just lost one of us and we were all edgy. She came through the bushes and took me by surprise. I fired. That's it." She spoke matter-of-factly. It scared Jack a little. This wasn't the woman he had met in the bar. The fire had gone out in her eyes. She apparently had a rough 40 some days on this island.

"You mentioned 'them.' Who is that?" Jack inquired. He was going to ask as many questions as he could while she was willing to talk.

"You're friend Michael called them the 'others' but 'they' are the same. They came and took us, groups of us at a time. We had gone into hiding, in a similar place to this," she said looking at the hatch door.

Jack walked around her and opened the door. He allowed Ana and then Eko in before himself. As they walked the corridors, his mind began to race again. Why hadn't any of them seen or heard of the "others" until Danielle mentioned it? Were they only on one side of the island? What the hell was this place!

It was then he heard it: a muffled yell and a loud thump. Ana and Eko stopped but Jack brushed past them running towards where he left Sawyer and…Kate. His heart started to pound. He reached the room and saw Sawyer sprawled out on the floor, but no sign of Kate. He yelled for Eko, who came running, and the two men picked up the now-unconscious Sawyer back in the bed. His shaking continued in waves now. He began mumbling again. Jack tried to talk to him.

"Sawyer…what happened? Where's Kate?"

All Sawyer seemed to do was shake.

"Come on Sawyer…wake up! Talk to me…where's Kate?" Jack continued. It was then Sawyer spoke.

"I love her…" It was extremely muffled and really faint, but Jack knew exactly what he said and his heart stopped.

"You mean Kate…" It was half question half statement. He waited, dreading to hear the answer, but needing to hear it all the same.

* * *

_Thanks to those who reviewed! It fueled me! Keep reviewing please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own LOST...wish I did! ALSO, this story includes S2 spoilers and scenes from upcoming episodes. I have no idea if I'm presenting them correctly as the episode has not aired and we know that with LOST there are always surprises! You have been warned!_

* * *

"_I love her…" It was extremely muffled and really faint, but Jack knew exactly what he said and his heart stopped._

"_You mean Kate…" It was half question half statement. He waited, dreading to hear the answer, but needing to hear it all the same. _

But no answer came. Sawyer's shaking calmed. He took the fallen towel off the floor, drenched it in cool water and placed it back on Sawyer's forehead.

"Here…watch him. I have to go find Kate," he said to Eko and Ana, although she just seemed to stare at Sawyer than listen to him. "Just keep him cool. If he gets worse, come find me…but it seems that the anti-biotic is working, so he should remain stable. If he comes to, find out what happened…"

He finished his doctor speech and took off down the hall. If Kate had been here with Sawyer, why didn't he see her leave? He stopped dead in his tracks and turned toward the back entrance to the hatch. She had to have gone this way.

Bursting through the hatch door he had to shield his eyes from the sudden burst of sunlight. Gaining his bearings again, he stopped to listen. Kate couldn't have gotten far, if she even was around here. He started to worry, as he always did about Kate. She could be stubborn, of course, and drive him crazy sometimes, but he couldn't help how he felt about her. He truly cared about her and more than a friend. However, he would never admit that, at least not to her. She hardly ever opened up to him and when she did, it was little snippets at a time. He should be grateful that she opened up at all. Hell, he didn't open up to her too often either, but he at least tried to make the effort from time to time.

Suddenly he heard a noise that wasn't too common in the jungle. It almost sounded like whimpering, along with the rustle of limbs and leaves. He slowly began to walk in that direction. As he listened longer he became aware of a gut feeling that he was following Kate. He picked up the pace and there she was. Apparently unaware that he was right behind her.

"Kate..." he said gently.

Kate immediately spun around to see Jack. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her cheeks stained with her tears. Jack just wanted to go up and hold her, but held back. She didn't respond, but just stood there switching her eyes from his down to the ground.

"Kate…what happened?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"He…tried….to kill…me…" she choked out. He had never seen her this upset. He took another step towards her.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I already told you!" she screamed.

"Kate…I know, but what happened before that…leading up to that?" taking yet another step towards her, trying to use as calm a voice as possible.

"I was just checking on him. He was mumbling something and I leaned over to try to hear what he was saying, then his eyes shot open and he attacked me!" she said as tears began to run down her face once more. This time Jack couldn't hold back. He was close enough to her now that he placed his arms on her shoulders and guided her to him. She didn't resist and continued to sob into his chest.

He couldn't imagine what had triggered Sawyer to act like that. He remembered Sawyer speaking to him: "I love her" was all that he had said. He assumed Kate, a thought that made his blood run cold. Now, hearing this, was it Kate he was speaking of? If he loved her, he would never attack her, right? Thinking on this, he just gripped Kate tighter, never wanting to let her go.

As Kate calmed, he pulled her away gently and guided her face up so that he could look at her. She had stopped crying, but tears still were threatening.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm ok…" she replied, with a slight smile. "Thank you."

Jack smiled in return. He was glad that she was starting to relax. They held this position until Kate moved, changing their relationship forever. She leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

_Thanks to all who have reviewed! Ya'll are AWESOME! Please continue!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOST (too bad, huh?). SPOILER ALERT. I'm taking inspiration off of this weeks upcoming episode, although I'm probably not correct in my interpretation, but its fun to think that way! _

* * *

"_Are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern._

"_I'm ok…" she replied, with a slight smile. "Thank you."_

_Jack smiled in return. He was glad that she was starting to relax. They held this position until Kate moved, changing their relationship forever. She leaned forward and kissed him. _

Jack was completely taken by surprise and it wasn't until Kate put her hands to his face drawing him closer did he even respond. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her in closer and returned the kiss matching the amount of passion Kate was showing him. His senses were starting to go into overload.

Then as quickly as it started, it stopped with Kate pulling away. She looked up at him with a look of horror. She was mentally kicker herself for kissing him like that. She never meant to do it, it just…happened.

"I'm…sorry…" she said as she turned to go. She needed to get out of there, but she also knew Jack wouldn't let her go that easily.

"What?" Jack choked out. He was still in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry," Kate casually threw over her shoulder, trying to pretend like nothing had happened.

She was right. Jack wasn't going to let her go easy. He immediately closed the gap between them, grabbing her arm to turn her to him.

"Are you?" he spat out. Why was she trying to act like nothing happened? Something most definitely happened and he wasn't about to forget it anytime soon. However he was not prepared for what he saw next.

As Kate was forced to face him he saw the tears threatening in her eyes again. His heart broke. He tried to hold firm, but it was too painful. Kate said nothing, but wrenched her wrist from his grip and ran off towards the beach. Jack stood there for a moment letting it all sink in before he ran off after her.

Back in the hatch, Eko left Ana Lucia to watch over Sawyer while he looked around. He was very intrigued with what was inside it having been away from any form of civilization for weeks.

Ana really had no desire to sit there and watch over Sawyer. She didn't really care about him. Hell, she wanted to leave him in the jungle because she knew he would have done the same to any of them. They were similar in that aspect only. As she watched him shake slightly, her mind was somewhere else. Jack. She never thought she would see him again after the plain went down. She had been in the back of the plane and he towards the center and of course it was a miracle they both had survived. She hadn't even thought about him until she saw him in the jungle. She couldn't get his eyes out of her mind: the way they held pity and even disappointment. That flirtatious spark that they held back in the airport bar was long gone. It hurt her to think about it. She knew the island had changed her and most likely changed him. She needed to move on, even though there never really was anything to move on from.

She let her focus drift back to the jittery Sawyer. She reached out, grabbed the towel off his head and replenished the cold liquid. She might as well help out where she could. Placing it back on his forehead his eyes opened slightly. She looked into them and could see what she could have sworn was gratitude before they closed again. Her heart warmed slightly as she continued to watch over him, but it was no where near melting yet.

On the beach, Charlie strummed on his guitar while watching out over the ocean. If he looked to his left, there was Jin and Sun, holding each other, grateful to be together again. To his right, he watched Rose and Bernard do laundry. It was still stunning to him that after being reunited with her husband, Rose was still anxious to get back to watch she had been doing before. That was her mentality, however there was an obviously lightness to her step and was smiling from ear to ear.

Further up the beach he noticed Claire, gently leaning over the crib Locke had made for the baby, rocking it softly. Her mouth was moving in what he was guessing a lullaby. He enjoyed watching her from this distance. He didn't feel like he was smothering her and could watch her without her knowledge, but not in that stalker way of course.

"Hey dude…do you think the golf game is done yet?"

Charlie silently cursed Hurley for breaking up his reverie.

"What man?"

"You know, Kate and Jack…they went of to play golf hours ago…and I haven't seen them come back. Just wonderin' if they were done yet?"

As if on cue, they witnessed a crying Kate burst through the jungle wall and head away from the rest of the camp.

"Dude…I guess she lost…" Hurley said quietly.

A few moments later, Jack emerged on the beach, looked around and after spotting Kate heading down the beach, quickly beat feet to catch up with her.

"Eh…probably just a lovers quarrel…you know how they can get." Charlie answered back, returning his attention to his guitar.

* * *

_Here ya go! More on some of the other survivors and a littlestart of SANA! More coming soon, I promise!You all are wonderful! Thank's for reviewing! Keep it up!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all! I'm sorry that's its been awhile since I last updated. I've been sick! Anyway, on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOST (wish I did tho!) I'm a big JATE fan, so that's what this is, with some future CC and SANA. ENJOY!_

* * *

"Kate!" Jack yelled, trying to catch up with her on the beach. She sure is fast, he thought to himself. Yet, she still didn't turn around.

"KATE!" he yelled again.

The desperation in his voice struck a chord with her. She slowed, but didn't quite stop. She didn't realize how much she had slowed until he felt Jack's hand grab her bicep and turned her towards him. She let out a short gasp at his strength, but she had to gasp again when she looked into his eyes: anger, fear, desperation but adoration and hope as well.

He wasn't letting go of her anytime soon. He wanted some answers to the questions that had been milling over in his mind. As he looked into her eyes though, he couldn't voice a single one. She was staring at him, as he was her, each looking deep into the other's soul. Kate seemed to have noticed this and began to struggle against Jack. He held firm. He situated himself against her and held her tight to him so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Kate…Stop!" he pleaded with her. She seemed to lighten the struggle, but only slightly. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. She was certain it was going to be derogatory about her actions earlier and she couldn't take it.

"Let go of me Jack," she stated rather calmly for her actions. He refused.

"Jack! Let go!" much louder and more forceful. As much as she wanted to stay in his arms, she didn't want to be there at that point in time.

"No!" His forceful response shocked not only Kate but himself as well. "We need to talk…now!" He wasn't giving up. Kate seemed to have as well, since she was still shocked by his tone.

"Fine," she started, trying to maintain her composure even though she could feel tears begin to burn her eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You," he started, but then added "And me." Kate just stared at him.

"What happened back there, Kate?"

He didn't have to point back to the jungle or even mention it. She knew what he was talking about: the kiss. She remembered the feel of his lips on hers. She initiated the kiss, she brought this upon herself.

"Well?" He pushed.

"What do you think happened, Jack?" she stated right to his face, defiant.

"Kate…Don't start. For once, be _honest_ with me." He saw her wince. He knew that she had been honest with him before, but every time he'd catch her in a lie it set them back. You know, one step forward, two steps back. He was getting really tired with it.

"Please, Kate. Just tell me what was going on. I _need_ to know." He said, looking into her eyes, and then quickly looking down. He was still gripping her to him, and while he didn't plan on letting her, he loosened his grip.

"You _need_ to know! Why do _you_ need to know!" She was starting to get aggravated with this whole situation. She just wanted to run away, like she always did, but Jack was making it rather impossible at the moment.

"Yes! I think I have a right to know. You kissed me, remember? Or have you conveniently forgotten?" He didn't get a response from her. He pushed again.

"Why did you kiss me!"

"Because…" Kate couldn't answer. She knew the answer, but wasn't going to tell him.

"Because? That's not an answer Kate! Why?" His grip tightened one again on her.

"Because I love you!" Her eyes opened wide with that confession.

He stood there, stunned, his grip loosening once more to a point where he was barely touching her.

Kate's heart was in her throat. Did she really just admit that she loved him? And to his face? She looked up at him, to find his eyes boring into hers. He looked lost. She had just lost him, because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"What?" he asked softly. His breathing was irregular. Did she just say she loved him?

"Jack…I…" she trailed off, not being able to look at him any longer.

"Kate…" he spoke softly as he grabbed her arms again, but this time not to interrogate.

This time, _he_ kissed _her_.

* * *

_Ooh…to be continued! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOST (too bad, huh?).

* * *

_

"_Kate…" he spoke softly as he grabbed her arms again, but this time not to interrogate. _

_This time, _he_ kissed _her

Kate couldn't believe what was happening. First she had been fighting with Jack over their last kiss. He had been insistent on finding out why she did had kissed him and she let slip that it was because she was in love with him. He had been so shocked when she shouted it, that she thought she had hurt him by telling him that particular truth. Now, here she stood, on the beach, with him kissing her.

Really, he wasn't just kissing her. He wanted to make a point to her. He knew that she didn't mean for the "I love you" to come out, especially at that point in time. He never expected it to, hence why he had been caught off guard. He just wanted her to realize that her kissing him was not a mistake…or at least he didn't think so. He had to prove that to her.

Kate wasn't extremely responsive at first, due to the fact she thought she would never have the chance to kiss Jack again. He was still holding onto her arms, but gradually moved one hand up her shoulder, to her next and finally stopped moving when it reached her cheek. His other hand he moved to her waist, drawing her in closer. Jack was passionate and possessive, two things that she had never really witnessed in Jack, but the one thing he wasn't was forceful. She could tell that he wanted her near him, right up next to him, but he never hurt her.

When Kate finally realized what exactly was happening, she immediately began to return the kiss. Now that he had let go of her arms, she mirrored him, one with hand on his face and one around his waist. She never wanted the moment to end, but she knew it would have to. What if someone saw them like this? What it something happened and they didn't know about it? Questions began to form in her head, but didn't remain long as she was pulled in even closer to Jack. She didn't think they could get any closer, however she wasn't complaining. Soon they both needed air.

Jack pulled away and placed his forehead against Kate's while they both tried to regain their breath and composure. He knew exactly what he did and why he did it and he wouldn't take any of it back. He drew back to look into Kate's eyes and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.

"Jack!"

He turned to see Ana Lucia yelling at him frantically.

"Jack! It's Sawyer! Hurry!" She took off running back to the hatch.

Kate was beginning to move in that direction when Jack puller her back to him.

"Jack..."

"No, Kate. I have to tell you something."

"Jack, we don't have time…Sawyer needs you."

"Kate, I know but I have to say this or I will regret it. And I know that this is a horrible time…"

"What is it!" she asked him, annoyed that he wasn't running to Sawyer at that very minute. It was so unlike him, as the doctor of the island, not to be in saving mode.

"I love you too." He said immediately, then leaned over, kissed her cheek quickly and then headed off down the beach and into the jungle, in full doctor mode.

It was Kate's turn to stand there and ponder for a moment. She reached her hand up to her cheek, still feeling his lips burn her skin. She moved back over to her lips, again, still feeling his on top of them. 'I love you too.' His words replayed in her head over and over. He loved her back. She had been so worried that she had ruined anything between them with the kiss, then running off and her accidental confession of her loving him. But she was wrong. It didn't blow up in her face like she expected. He confessed his love for her. She stood there for a few more moments forgetting why he had run off so quickly. Then, in an instant, she remembered…Sawyer.

* * *

_Whahoo...another chapter done! Stay tuned...things are going to get a little more complicated on the island! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok...first off: Disclaimer...I own this story, but not LOST. Next, I'm so sorry to everyone who's been reading this story. Things were hectic and honestly Igot a little writers block! I got sick, got sick again, went home for xmas break and then just broke my toe! But, the writers block appears to be gone and I've got more chapters plus a new story in the works! So, here's a new chapter and hopefully another new chapter will be up by tomorrow! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

_

_He confessed his love for her. She stood there for a few more moments forgetting why he had run off so quickly. Then, in an instant, she remembered…Sawyer._

Kate took off at a run, a few minutes behind Ana and Jack. She was heading for the hatch, where Sawyer had been recovering. She began to worry about something happening to him. She just left him in the hatch after he attacked her. She felt that if anything happened to him, it would ultimately be her fault. Even though she didn't really care for Sawyer that way, she didn't want anything to happen to him.

When she finally reached the hatch, Jack was at work checking Sawyer's vitals and trying to get him to respond while Ana looked on. She watched Ana look back and forth between Sawyer and Jack as if having an internal debate. After watching her, Kate began to get restless. She didn't really like Ana, because she had killed Shannon, but she also didn't really know her. Seeing that she herself had killed, she at least knew where she was coming from. However, she didn't like that she was making eyes at both Jack and Sawyer, even if neither could see it. When her eyes finally settled on Sawyer, and she sat back down towards his feet and placed her hand on one of his legs did Kate let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Ana had seemed to have made her choice and Kate was grateful that it wasn't Jack.

"Sawyer!" Jack called to him. "Come on Sawyer, open your eyes!"

"Jack? What's going on?" Kate asked, seeing both he and Ana whip around to see her there.

Jack smiled slightly, which wasn't lost on Ana, then both returned their gaze to Sawyer.

"His fever is down, but he still seems to be shaking slightly, almost like he's dreaming. I can't get him to wake up on, Sawyer! Wake up!"

Just then, Sawyer moved and moaned. Jack was caught by surprise, but recovered. Jack returned calling to him to get him to fully wake up. Finally Sawyer opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Jack.

"Son of a bitch! I thought I was rid of your ugly mug, Jackass!" quipped Sawyer.

"Sorry to disappoint," Jack responded, slightly annoyed but glad to see Sawyer alive and awake.

Sawyer continued to scan the room, locating both Ana near his feet and Kate behind Jack.

"Hmm…Freckles and Rambina in the same place. We gonna see some mud wrestling!"

Typical Sawyer. Kate smiled slightly seeing the near death experience hadn't changed him, while Jack grimaced in disapproval at Sawyer.

Sawyer proceeded to look around, noticing for the first time that he was in a bed, indoors somewhere. Jack seemed to notice his confusion and answered his unspoken questions.

"No, Sawyer. We haven't been rescued. You are still on the island, but a lot of things have changed since you left." Jack said, as if it would clarify everything, and looking at Kate as if to acknowledge their new relationship. The look between them did not go unnoticed by Sawyer, but he wasn't really in the mood at the moment to pursue it.

"You're going to have to rest for a bit until you get your strength back and keep taking these pills. Keep drinking water and eat. I'll be checking on your progress and changing your bandages, so try to stay out of trouble in the meantime. It would probably do you some good to get out of the hatch, so try to do so eventually." Jack had gone into full doctor. He was avoiding the stares that he was getting from the other three, continuing to clean up the medicine and old bandages. When he was finished he looked Sawyer in the eye.

"You were beyond lucky. Don't tempt fate again." And with that, Jack left the hatch for some much needed fresh air.

The three who remained just stood there in awe and Kate was the first to snap out of it.

"I'm glad you're awake Sawyer," she said sincerely, then turned to Ana. "I'm going to talk to Jack then I can come back and relieve you if you want a break."

"Um…no, it's ok. I should stay and talk to him. I owe him some apologies, so go." Ana was looking at Kate and almost pleading with her eyes. She really needed to talk to Sawyer.

"Sawyer?" Kate was seeking approval from him.

"Go on Freckles. I know I'll be seeing you later," he spoke while giving her a wink.

Kate was hurt to think that Sawyer wanted Ana there instead of him, but then she thought of Jack, who was walking further and further from her, and that hurt more. She nodded and left the hatch to find Jack, leaving Sawyer and Ana alone.

* * *

_Ok...I hope you liked it...more is coming, I promise. Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOST (damn!) OK, this chapter is a little agnsty, and its going to get more so. So, I apologize in advance! AND, I'm trying to use the reviews to help the story along, so thanks to all who have reviewed and please keep it up!

* * *

_

Ana just sat there listening to the silence in the hatch while continuing to stare at the concrete floor. She could feel Sawyer's stare on her, so she decided to speak.

"I'm sorry, Sawyer, that your wound progressed as far as it did. Honestly I am." Sawyer was taken back by this side of Ana. He had seen the hard-ass in the jungle and this more sorrowful side was a real shock to him.

"But, I'm not sorry for protecting my crew. You don't know what it had been like for us, before you all washed up on shore. Life was hell. We lost people. Friends..." She paused for a moment as if pondering what to say next.

"I really don't know what else to say."

Sawyer sat for a moment until he was sure she was finished. She had opened up to him slightly, and it was a little disconcerting. Only a little though. However, before he could respond, she had gotten up, muttered something like 'I'll be back' and left the hatch. He was alone, in some weird shell, left thinking about Kate, who he had thought about while he was gone, _and_ Ana Lucia, who had just shown a genuine side to him. Women!

Jack was walking back to the beach. He wasn't really confused about anything in particular, but a lot had happened. He saw Ana again. Kate had kissed him in the jungle. She admitted she loved him and he admitted he loved her. Sawyer had woken up. He went into his doctor speech that he hadn't done in months. He didn't feel like himself.

He replayed seeing Ana in the jungle. He knew that she had killed Shannon, and even though he knew it was an accident, he was shocked and disappointed. It hurt that she could do something like that, accident or not. He could see she wasn't the same, yet when he saw her in the hatch as Sawyer was waking up, she became the woman in the bar again. He saw the same spark in her eyes that he had then. What shocked him was that he felt hurt when it was directed to Sawyer, not him. He mentally shook himself.

"Jack!" It was Kate. As soon as he heard her voice, that hurt feeling about Ana melted away and he was reminded at how much he was in love with the woman that now stood in front of him.

She could see that he had been contemplating things. He always got the crinkles between his eyebrows when he thought like that.

"Where are you going?"

Jack thought to himself. Where was he going? He just knew he had to get out of the hatch, but he wasn't entirely sure where his feet were taking him.

"I just needed to get some air and clear my head," he finally responded.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh…yeah, I think so," he said pretty unconvincingly.

"You sure?" she asked, concerned.

Jack didn't really know how to answer her. Was he really ok? Something was wrong with him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He wanted to explain how he was feeling but anytime he tried to open his mouth, nothing would come out. He wondered why he couldn't tell Kate this? Why, when he had always been pushing for her to open up to him, could he open up to her?

"Kate…I…" was all he could get through.

Just then they both heard the rustling of bushes. Ana had come walking out of the jungle and seemed to be in a haze. She registered Jack and Kate being there, but just barely. She smiled slightly and continued on her way, looking troubled. Both Jack and Kate followed her with their eyes.

"She left Sawyer alone!" Kate voiced. Jack was caught off guard. Why was she thinking about Sawyer at a time like this?

"Kate…she's upset about something…" Jack said to defend Ana. Why was he defending Ana?

They both looked at each other, confused about each other's responses. Neither knew what to say after that. But it was Jack who voiced his thoughts first.

"Kate…you're obviously concerned about Sawyer…so…why don't you go back to the hatch and keep an eye on him. I'm going to go see if Ana is ok."

"What? You're going to talk to her?"

"Yes, Kate…she looks upset and she could probably use someone to talk to and maybe a shoulder to cry on…"

"That's probably not all she wants…" Kate said under her breath.

"What? Kate…"

"I'm sorry Jack, but I saw how she was looking at you?"

"How was she looking, Kate?" he asked defensively.

"Like you were her last meal!"

"Kate, you're over reacting. Besides, you seemed so concerned that she left Sawyer alone, and the more you dwell on me talking to Ana, the longer _you_ leave _Sawyer_ alone!"

"Jack…what's gotten in to you!"

"I don't know!" He paused and regained his composure. "Kate…I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I just don't want to see anyone upset, ok? Can we just leave it at that?"

"Yeah…I guess. I'll just go see Sawyer and you go talk to Ana." Kate began to walk away.

Jack stood there for a moment, then ran up behind Kate and turned her towards him. He looked in her eyes for a moment then he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. When the kiss was finished, Jack gave her a small smile, and then proceeded in the direction that Ana had taken a few minutes before. Kate stood there in awe, touching her lips for a moment, before heading back to the hatch.

* * *

_Reviews please!_


End file.
